1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to information processing apparatus in which a removable device is installed, and a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated drive electronics (IDE) are widely used for storage devices such as hard disk drives and optical disc drives which are mounted in personal computers or the like. In accordance with the IDE, communications are carried out on the basis of a parallel scheme using 40 signal lines.
In accordance with the IDE, a user must set the storage device so that it can operate either as a master or as a slave. The use of 40 signal lines for communication requires wider cables. In recent years, cables in conformity with the IDE have been obstacles to air flows used to discharge heat from a housing of a personal computer to the exterior.
Serial advanced technology attachment (ATA) have been proposed in order to solve this problem. Storage devices in conformity with the ATS standards are now prevailing. The serial ATA do not involve the master and slave concept for the storage device; they do not require the storage device to be set to operate either as a master or as a slave. Further, in accordance with the serial ATA, communications are carried out on the basis of a serial scheme using seven signal lines. This allows a reduction in the thickness of the cables.
Some notebook type personal computers can execute expanded functions by providing plural types of expansion bays that can be removably installed in a select bay slot formed in the body. Devices mounted in the expansion bays include an optical disc drive, a hard disc drive, and a TV tuner.
As described above, the two sets of standards, the IDE and the serial ATA, are currently used for the storage devices. It is thus expected that storage devices in conformity with the IDE and serial ATA are mounted in the expansion bay. Jpn. Registered UM Publication No. 3093782 discloses a technique for a connector for connection of an expansion bay that supports the two sets of standards.